Type 10
History The Type 10 (10式戦車 Hitomaru-shiki sensha) is an advanced Japanese main battle tank. It became the 4th-generation military tank that the Japan Ground Self Defense Force has been equipped with, and boasts significant enhancements in its capability to respond to anti-tank warfare, mobile strikes, special operations force attacks, and other contingencies. The first prototype was unveiled in 2008 and the only complaint has been the readiness of the intelligence C4I system to participate in field trials. In 2010 Japanese Ministry of Defense ordered 13 of these tanks. These entered service in early 2012. Its expected that 250 to 300 vehicles could be ordered, at a reported cost of ¥700 million per vehicle. In Game As of right now the Type 10 is the one of the best tanks in the game. The Type 10 has excellent speed, great acceleration, amazing reverse speed, and nice traverse speed. This makes the Type 10 one of the most agile and mobile tanks in the game. Commonly called overpowered, as it arguably is, the current performance of the Type 10 makes it one of the easiest and fastest tanks in the game to effectively use and master. The tactics for the Type 10 to use are simple: flank the enemies. Use your speed to make the opponent have to turn its hull and turret to shoot you, since your overall health is low. The frontal armor is excellently angled as well, though the lower glacis remains a solid desirable weakspot. The health pool is also very low (even lower than the toughly armored Russian MBTs) so taking shots in the sides and rear will diminish the health quickly, though the ability to purchase reactive armor and spaced armor will help repel HEAT shells. Also, this tank possesses point blank accuracy with any shell and a nice hull down ability. Trivia * The Type 10 has been highly recognized as the "unbalanced tank of the update" in 1.22, as the vehicle's only major downsides are its very low health pool and weak rear armor Pros and Cons Pros: * Well angled upper glacis and frontal turret armor, both will very reliably bounce shells * Amazing combination of both alpha damage and reload speed, best DPM of any main battle tank in the game * Great accuracy and penetration values * Fast speed, amazing reverse speed that is about as fast as the speed going forward (the best reverse speed in the game) * Awesome agility and mobility, despite the high length to width ratio of the vehicle * Turret rotation speed is fairly quick Cons: * Lowest health pool of any of the main battle tanks (in fact, all vehicle types) at the highest levels * Lower glacis is fairly weak, will not bounce HEAT shells very reliably * Rear armor is very weak, spaced armor will hardly bounce HEAT shells consistently, ammo rack gets frequently damaged when shot here * Cannot use ATMs, vulnerable to ATMs itself as well (only gets on tier of active protection system) XgNihj9xFMk.jpg|Type 10 in WIld West. Also new shooting effect as shown 6KO1aZPXx4w.jpg Navigation Category:Asia Tanks Category:MBT Tanks